Surprises
by Angelchic612
Summary: Riley is sent on a mission to go to LA and capture the 'legendary master vampire'. Wonder who that could be? Buffy steps into lend a hand. PART 2 UP!!!
1. Part 1

Title: Surprises Author: Angelchic612 Rating: PG-13 to R Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. That pleasure goes to Joss Whedon Author's Note: Dawn does not exist in this story. I felt that she was tying Buffy down too much, so I didn't use her. Oh, and sorry if there are some spelling problems! Thanks to my bud Jenny for helping in my moments of writers block with some awesome ideas!!! Feedback: PLEASE!! A/N: DAVID BOREANAZ IS THE HOTTEST!  
  
Riley Finn, special agent for the Initiative, was heading down to meet with Professor Walsh.  
  
Once in her office, Riley sat down to wait for her. She was usually off doing something. A few minutes later, she came bustling in.  
  
"Agent Finn. I'm glad you were on time. Lets get down to business. I need you and a small unit to go to LA. There is a master vampire there who is stirring up trouble. Do recon and report back on the situation," Professor Walsh said.  
  
"Yes Ma'am. Who do you want me to take?" Riley asked.  
  
"Forest, Graham, and who ever else you wish to take. That is all," Professor Walsh said.  
  
"Thank You," Riley said before leaving.  
  
Riley assembled his team and told them to be ready to leave in an hour. He was going to see Buffy.  
  
When he reached her dorm, he knocked on her door slowly. He wasn't happy about leaving her, but he would survive.  
  
"Riley," Willow said.  
  
"Hey Willow. Is Buffy here?" he asked.  
  
"Not right now. She has class. Something I could tell her for ya?" Willow asked.  
  
"Sure. Tell her that I'm going to LA. There's a vamp there that needs taking care of," Riley said.  
  
"LA? Oh, ok," Willow said. They said their goodbyes and Riley went with his team to LA.  
  
"Buffy? Hey, it's Willow. Look, Riley just left for LA. He was after some legendary vampire," Willow said.  
  
"Angel. Will, I got to go to LA too then," Buffy said sighing. Less than an hour later, Buffy was on her way to LA also.  
  
"Alright men. This is recon only. Don't get captured or detected," Riley instructed. They positioned themselves in the coming darkness to watch Angel Investigations.  
  
Buffy drove like a speed demon (no pun intended ~lol) towards LA. She was hoping to get to Riley before he got to Angel's. She reached the Hyperbion and ran inside.  
  
"Riley, man, isn't that your girlfriend?" Forest asked.  
  
"Yeah.this doesn't make sense. I'm going in. She could get hurt," Riley said, disregarding the mission. He went through the front doors slowly, looking around, his gun raised. He zeroed in on Buffy talking to a handsome man dressed all in black.  
  
"Buffy?" Riley asked, confused. Buffy turned around; tears in her eyes. Riley rushed over to her.  
  
"What's wrong? Did he hurt you?" Riley asked, growing angry.  
  
"Riley. this is Angel, my ex," Buffy said slowly. Riley moved to put his arms around Buffy and Angel growled.  
  
"He's the vampire!" Riley said, pulling he and Buffy back away from Angel.  
  
"Riley, he's good. He has a soul.. and now it permanent," Buffy said, getting quiet towards the end.  
  
Riley got on his COM, telling his men to come take Angel away. "NO! Riley, he's not evil. He helps." Buffy started to say, but Riley injected her with a powerful sedative.  
  
"Buffy! Listen you little commando asshole. You can't just waltz in here and drug her," Angel said, changing into vamp face. Graham shot Angel with his gun, a dart shooting into Angel's neck. Angel hit the floor with a thud.  
  
"Take them. We'll bring them back. Lets move," Riley said. He felt badly about what had happened, but Buffy was a traitor, she had to be brought too.  
  
Angel woke up with a hangover-like headache. He stood up and looked around, and seeing that he was confined in a white cell, let out a loud growl. Then he remembers Buffy. He reached out to her through their bond and found her still unconscious. Angel sat down, still feeling horrible and began thinking of ways to get out of there. His mind kept returning to the man that had captured them. 'Riley was his name. He was caring towards Buffy. That must be her new boyfriend. She's moved on.I guess she no longer loves me,' Angel thought.  
  
Angel's heart broke at the thought. Awareness in the back of his mind told him that Buffy was awake. Then, he heard her voice in his head. He thought he was going insane.again.  
  
"No, you're not going insane. It's our link. I guess we can talk telepathically too," Buffy said, or rather thought.  
  
"Yeah, I guess.. are you okay?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'm okay.I just have one major headache. Any ideas on how to get out of here?" Buffy replied.  
  
"Not until we get some visitors. For now you should rest. Build up your strength. And shake off that headache," Angel said. "Alright," Buffy said simply.  
  
Angel thought 'sleep well my love', thinking that she wouldn't hear in. But she did.  
  
"You.you still love me?" Buffy asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes. I never stopped," Angel said," but you obviously don't, because you have Riley."  
  
"Had Riley. Nobody can drug me and lock me up and still be my boyfriend. I never loved him," Buffy simply stated.  
  
"You. you didn't?" now it was Angel's turn to be surprised.  
  
"No," Buffy said, " I wish you were here to hold me while I slept," she said boldly. Buffy fell into a light slumber.  
  
Angel's heart soared. She loved him! Buffy awoke when a pair of arms grabbed her. "Get up. You're being set free," a commando said. Buffy was escorted to an office where Riley was waiting.  
  
"You. I can't believe you Riley! You drugged me," Buffy said, hate filling her voice.  
  
"Buffy. I was following orders. You got in the way," Riley said, as if that explained his actions.  
  
"You know what? Whatever. Its over. Now let me the hell out of here."  
  
Riley led her to the elevator and she disappeared from his personal life forever. Or so he thought. TBC. Visit the website!! I seem to be having some problems with FanFiction.net displaying my website address. So "search" me in the fanfiction.net search and go to my info!! My website is right there! Sowwie its so hard to get to!! ( 


	2. Part 2

Title: Surprises Author: Angelchic612 Rating: PG-13 to R Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. That pleasure goes to Joss Whedon Author's Note: Dawn does not exist in this story. I felt that she was tying Buffy down too much, so I didn't use her. Oh, and sorry if there are some spelling problems! Thanks to my bud Jenny for helping in my moments of writers block with some awesome ideas!!! Feedback: PLEASE!! A/N: DAVID BOREANAZ IS THE HOTTEST!  
  
"Willow!" Buffy said, bursting into her dorm room.  
  
"Buffy! Your back!" Willow said. Buffy quickly explained the situation, and that she needed to go back for Angel. Willow accessed the Initiatives database, finding all the 'hidden' entrances to the holding cells since she couldn't just waltz into the frat house. Buffy made a quick call to Giles, and then was off again into the night. She couldn't believe she was going back to the Initiative, and the thought of seeing Riley again made her skin crawl.  
  
Buffy was soon at the entrance to a cave in the woods. 'Its amazing how many caves there are around here,' she off handedly thought while walking in. She wasn't 5 feet into the cave when an alarm went off. Soldiers were heard rushing towards her from all sides. They were soon upon her. She smiled and held her hands high.  
  
"Hello boys!" she said coyly. Riley came rushing in after the others, he had obviously come from the frat house because he had on civvies.  
  
"Buffy. I knew you would come back.can we talk?" Riley dumbly asked, receiving strange looks from the other commandos. Graham went over; quickly hand cuffed Buffy, and began to lead her away. Buffy began to pull away from Graham, so Forest injected her with a sedative.  
  
"What are you doing?" Riley asked, outraged.  
  
"We've got orders, straight from Walsh. She is to be put into containment with the vampire," Forest replied.  
  
"You can't put her back in there with him! He's a monster!" Riley said, making a move to grab Buffy's now limp body from Graham's arms. Forest reluctantly shocked Riley with a tazer, and he was dragged away.  
  
"Dump her with the vampire, then come back up, ASAP. Walsh wants to see us," Forest said.  
  
Graham quickly rode the elevator to containment, laid Buffy on the floor of Angel's cell, and left. He wasn't worried about Angel being dangerous; he was too weak from drugs and nothing to feed on.  
  
"Buffy." Angel said, crawling over to her. He barely had enough strength to wrap his arms around her before collapsing again.  
  
Buffy awoke, dazed and confused. She shook her head, and then noticed the arms loosely encircling her. Turning, she found Angel next to her. He looked lifeless, but she knew he had only passed out. Rolling him on his back, she straddled his chest, and then smacked him hard across the face.  
  
Angel awoke, opening his eyes. His mind was still a little fuzzy. He felt Buffy's slight weight on him, and looked into her eyes. He saw there what she wanted. He wouldn't do it. Not again. He could kill her!  
  
Buffy removed the white turtleneck she was wearing, pulling her hair to one side, and exposed her neck. "Drink."  
  
Angel shook his head fiercely. Everything in his conscience said no, while his body was starving.  
  
Buffy punched him again, hard, across the face. He morphed, but didn't move. She pressed her neck on his mouth and waited. Angel's resolve was breaking, and finally he surged up, biting her fiercely. Buffy whimpered in pain, and for that Angel would feel guilt for the rest of his life. He swallowed a few mouthfuls then reluctantly pulled back. He had taken less then last time. Buffy slumped on to his chest. Angel slid her turtleneck back over her head as she shivered from the loss of blood.  
  
"Sleep," Angel said simply. Buffy snuggled into his chest and fell into a deep sleep. Angel, surging with new energy, couldn't wait to get out of the cell. He was an caged animal, and he hated it. He began to formulate a plan in his head while Buffy slept on.  
  
Before Angel had the chance to carry out the plan he had come up with, a few hours later, Riley came back, this time in control of his emotions and in his uniform.  
He just stood there, watching Buffy peacefully sleep. Buffy must have sensed someone watching her, because she began to stir. She groggily lifted her head.  
"Hey." she said with a little grin. Fully aware of the fact that Riley was standing on the other side of the glass, watching them, she caught Angel's lips in a passionate kiss. They were locked in this heated kiss for several moments before Riley finally decided to come in. He still held a stun gun, just in case.  
"Ahem." he said, trying to get the couple on the floor to stop.  
"Oh.sorry. Got a little carried away there," Buffy said. She stiffly got off Angel, and then he moved with his usual grace.  
"I just came to.to make sure that your set in the decision you seem to have made. You chose him.not me," Riley said, defeat in his voice.  
"Yes," Buffy said, leaning into Angel.  
"Then I won't talk to Walsh on you behalf," Riley said coldly.  
"Behalf? Why?" Angel asked.  
"Your both being sold," Riley, answered.  
"Sold?" Buffy asked appalled.  
"There's an underground demon.he deals in gladiator matches. You two are too much of a liability to the Initiative. Walsh wants you gone," Riley said with a smile. He, some how in his mind, justified all his actions and felt he was doing good by sending his girlfriend to be sold and maybe even killed. Riley turned around, leaving the cell and securely locking the door behind him.  
"Gladiator matches? You've got to be kidding me!" Buffy said. Angel spun her around and looked deeply into her eyes.  
"This is no joke. I've heard of these matches. They're deadly. They match demons and regular humans against each other just to see the carnage. Who knows what they'll have planned for us," Angel said.  
"Oh." was all Buffy could say. Before they could talk further, gas began pouring into the room from vents in the ceiling. Buffy began coughing and collapsed, but was caught by Angel before she hit the floor. Commandos in gas masks came in, shocking Angel with tazers into unconsciousness. Even then, Angel still held tightly to Buffy's body. They were transported to a designated meeting spot, where a slimy blue demon took them to the arena.  
Buffy awoke to find herself lying on a dirt floor. She quickly got up and looked around. A demon with a high voice handed her a bundle and said "dress."  
Buffy opened the bundle and found tight leather clothing. She also found a breastplate and sword, but they weren't very well made. Buffy put on her clothing, which consisted of a midriff bearing top and leather pants, but she wore her combat boots since no better shoes were provided.  
"Geez, can u say Xena?" Buffy commented, looking down at herself. The demon soon returned, and beckoned Buffy to follow. Her hands were chained together, and she was put in front of a large wooden gate. Angel soon joined her.  
Buffy looked over and gulped. Angel looked very sexy in tight leather pants, no shirt, and a breastplate. He also wore the boots he had on earlier.  
"Some ones looking yummy," Buffy commented, looking him up and down.  
"You don't look so bad yourself," Angel replied.  
The gate was raised, and both warriors were carried out to the middle of the ring. The stadium was filled to capacity with demons and humans alike. The demons put them down and scurried back to the gate. It shut with a loud crash. Angel saw a vampire surrounded by human women who seemed to run the show. He clapped twice, and huge demon-animals were let out of their cages.  
Angel and Buffy sprang into action. Angel used the sword he was given to quickly kill the smallest animal. Buffy wasn't so lucky, because the largest went after her. She jumped on its back and tried to calm it, or kill it, but it reared back and bit her on the leg hard. She fell off with a squeal. Angel was faring better, and so killed another, even though he obtained a large cut on his chest, right through the breastplate he had been wearing. Buffy stood slowly back up, and some how managed to break the demon's (that had bit her) neck. It crumpled to the ground with a thud. She collapsed because of her injured leg and became unconscious.  
"Buffy!" Angel screamed, running over to her. He picked her up, cradling her in his arms, and turned toward the head vampire. He let out an enraged growl and waited for and answer.  
The demons came out again, and pried Buffy from Angel's grasp. It took three rather large demons to do so. They placed her on a stretcher and took her away. 


End file.
